predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Team Rocket
As the Pokedex Holders mobilized for battle, still covered in the rain that was created from the end of Machine and Hakel's battle, Team Rocket grunts flooded in from all areas of the destroyed stadium. They were millions of them, simply gathering in that one place on Giovanni's command. Rai, Kris, and Lt. Surge joined them below, all with evil, confident expressions on their faces. Machine and Red hid behind the stadium's doors, as they listened quietly to what was going on. A few minutes went by without any movement from anyone in the stadium. Finally, they heard someone arrive out of a mechanism from below the stadium. When it was clear who had arrived, Team Rocket went ballistic, screaming and cheering for this one man. "Giovanni! Giovanni! Giovanni!" The Team Rocket members chanted, in a way that kind of disturbed Machine and Red. It was strange but they made it seem that they had already won. They may have been right because the Pokedex Holders didn't know how many Team Rocket members were in the ruins of the Indigo Plateau. Giovanni stepped up on a pedestal and spoke into a mic with such tension that it made their skin crawl. This excited the Team Rocket members, however, it made Machine and Red frightened, a bit. "Team Rocket members!" Giovanni roared, quieting the entire crowd of agents that he so willfully plucked out from different parts of the world. "Today... Is a glorious day! Today, we have destroyed the very establishment that gave Pokemon Trainers hope in this world! Knowing that they could get here and achieve the title of 'Pokemon Champion', would be all that Pokemon Trainers would look forward to! Now, that this is place is destroyed and Charles Goodshow is dead, we can conquer this entire world from Kanto to Unova! The Pokemon League will crumble knowing that the one man who has been a part of it for so many years is finally lying in his grave on the very ground he has mounted to be so magnificently great! Let us rejoice, brothers and sisters! Today, Team Rocket has achieved GREATNESS!" Every single Team Rocket member jumped up and praised Giovanni with words that showered over him. They chanted his name a few more times until he seemed to stop them. "But, brothers, sisters, there is one roadblock in our path! These 'heroes' that have gotten in our way, time and time again, we will fall today! The dream of Team Rocket will be achieved once and for all today! So, I implore you, go out into the Indigo Plateau and crush them once and for all! Do NOT let them pass you! The Pokerus has powered up EVERY single one of your Pokemon and gave them strength beyond your wildest dreams! "However, because of your repeated incompetence and ignorance, you will be led in five teams led by my five best agents! Leon, Kerry, and the Triad of Elites have my full trust! They will lead each and EVERY one of us to total and utter VICTORY!" The Team Rocket grunts jumped, cheered, and praised Giovanni as if he was some type of Greek god. Giovanni assigned each Elite member to lead a group that eventually formed five teams. They rushed out of the ruins of the Indigo Plateau and went to search for the heroes that caused them so much pain. Luckily, right before they left, Machine and Red had hid themselves once more. When they had disappeared from the area, Machine and Red rushed into the stadium where Giovanni had his back turned. As soon as they ran into the stadium, Machine and Red jumped into the air, seeing two hands reach up from where they had been standing. They landed on opposite sides of the Plateau, as Giovanni began to laugh heartily. "I shouldn't have expected any less from the two of you! You two are expert Pokemon Trainers, and I would like to make a proposition to you both." Giovanni said, as he turned around. "Sorry, we don't make deals with criminal bosses! Red, let's take him down!" Machine shouted, as Red nodded and jumped down at Giovanni along with Machine. However, as soon as they got close to him, two hands made of pure darkness flew out of the ground and slammed both of the Pokedex Holders onto the ground, and held them there without much effort. "Damn you!" "This is... Kurayami, isn't it?!" Red asked, stunned that Giovanni would already call on its power. "That's correct. It looks like you punks have been doing a bit of research, haven't you?" Giovanni asked as Machine and Red grunted, trying to break free of his Pokemon's grip. "It's no use to struggle. You won't escape from Kurayami's grip. This is the ultimate Pokemon so, unless you sit there and hear me out, you two aren't going anywhere!" "You... You're a bastard, you know that, right?" Red asked, as Machine had enough strength to point his middle finger up at Giovanni. "That's hurtful. I mean, truly, I'm hurt from your harsh accusations. I was trying to ask a simple proposition, is all. Can't you cut a villain like me some slack?" Giovanni asked, obviously being sarcastic. "Screw you, Giovanni! Whatever you have to say, we don't care! So, you can take this stupid ass proposition you have and shove it up your ass!" Machine shouted, still trying to break free of Kurayami's grip. "Would you rather die at my hands, Machine?" Giovanni asked, glaring with red eyes down at Machine. "Because in less than twenty seconds, I can end both of your lives." "We'll say it again..." Machine started to say. "SCREW... OFF." Red finished his sentence, as Giovanni roared in anger. "You little bastards will not see the light of tomorrow! Kurayami, reveal yourself!" Giovanni shouted, raising his arms up into the air. The ground underneath Machine and Red began to shake violently, as a horrific beast rose up out of the ground. It was made of pure darkness, however, Machine could see its true being. Their eyes met in the middle and froze Machine in terror. Kurayami was one of the most horrific Pokemon he had ever seen. It was a beastly creature made of different skulls and bones that cried into Machine's soul, trying to rip out from his body. Its eyes were on the top of its head and its body was a simple mouth, gnawing at the darkness it was covered in. It had spikes jutting from its body that turned into hands, or so, Machine gathered. The arms that were reaching out from Kurayami's body, were moving on their arm and didn't necessarily follow the same movements that the beast was doing. The arms seemed to have bit of a mind of their own. Machine was paralyzed in fear and Red was able to turn his head to him to see that he was in complete shock. "Machine!" Red shouted, breaking Machine from the shock he was in. "Are you alright?!" Machine gasped, getting his composure back. "Ye... Yeah..." Machine stuttered as his body shook in confusion. "Red... This Pokemon... is not... of... this world. It's a... monster." "A monster?" Red asked, as Kurayami tightened its grip on their bodies. "Damn it!" "Ah, so you have seen the true nature of this Pokemon's personality?" Giovanni asked, as Machine looked over to him. His eyes soon changed back to normal as he glared at the Rocket Boss. "It seems that Kurayami does not have a tight enough grip on your souls if you were able to see what this Pokemon really is. Kurayami, finish them, once and for all." Kurayami didn't make a sound and simply began squeezing on their bodies, harder and harder, sending shocks of pain through their bodies. "If you will not listen to me, then you will die with your values and your Pokemon!" Giovanni laughed maniacally, as Machine and Red managed to see him one last time before they fell unconscious. Blood spurted from their mouths, dripping onto Kurayami's arms. They rolled down past its shoulders, and splashed onto the ground. "Vaporeon, Ice Beam! Articuno, Icy Wind!" Kris commanded, as her two Pokemon fired their Ice attacks at Hakel and Yellow. The two Trainers rolled to the side, dodging each attack. Hakel's Blastoise and Yellow's Chuchu rolled out of the way as well, moving to attack once more in front of their trainers. "Quick reflexes! I should expect nothing less from the Trainers that have been a thorn in our side from day one! Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Hakel shouted as his Blastoise sent two powerful blasts of water from its cannon, clashing with Vaporeon's water. "Yellow, now!" "Chuchu, jump into the water and use your Volt Tackle!" Yellow ordered, as Chuchu hopped into the two clashing waters, as Blastoise poured more power into his attack. His Hydro Cannon became the victor and shot Chuchu head first for Vaporeon. Chuchu burst out of the water just as a bit of it splashed against Vaporeon's body, sending a powerful shock of water into Vaporeon. Vaporeon and Chuchu were sent flying away from one another, each of them landing back on their feet. "Articuno, Sky Attack! Let's go!" Kris ordered, as they both noticed that Articuno was coming from above. Articuno was descending at them as fast as it could, sending chills through the air as it headed for Hakel and Yellow. "Yellow, move!" Hakel shouted as them and their Pokemon jumped out of the way, barely dodging the furious attack from Kris' pumped up Pokemon from the Pokerus. However, just as they were safe, Articuno popped up out of nowhere and headed straight for Yellow. "Blastoise, Rapid Spin now!" "I don't think so! Vaporeon, Aqua Jet, knock Blastoise back onto its back!" Kris shouted as Vaporeon dashed forward, slamming into Blastoise as it could, covered in a veil of shimmering blue water. Blastoise came back out of its shell as soon as it was damaged, smashing against the rock next to Hakel. "Damn it! This is impossible!" Hakel shouted, growling under his breath. "Chuchu, Iron Tail!" Yellow shouted as Chuchu jumped in front of her, raising its tail to try and stop Articuno in its tracks. However, it was to no avail as Chuchu was thrown out of the way, as Articuno created an explosion with its impact sending both of them skidding backwards across the ground, knocked around from the attack. "Chuchu...?" Yellow turned to the side and saw that Chuchu was unconscious next to her, defeated from Articuno's power Sky Attack. "Damn it! I didn't want to have to use this!" Before Yellow could even call out of her Pokemon, Articuno swooped her up and threw her back at the ground. "Yellow! No!" Hakel shouted, as he began to run towards her, however Kris' Vaporeon jumped in front of him and tackled him to the ground and held him there. "Blastoise, please! Rescue Yellow with your Surf!" Hakel ordered, struggling to break free from Kris' overpowered Pokemon. Blastoise got back up and regained his composure. Blastoise spun into the air and created a massive wave of water and caught Yellow just as Articuno sent a blast of ice cold wind down at them. As they passed away from Articuno, the water that Blastoise had been riding on, froze. "You kids are good, I'll give you all that. You've impressed me, time and time again. But now, this is not your day!" Kris shouted as Hakel broke away her Vaporeon, as his Blastoise headed over to him with Yellow in his arms. "Yellow, are you alright?" Hakel asked, as Blastoise set her down. She nodded, but it was clear from her body shivering. Ice was climbing down from her left hand and it would soon cover her entire body. Luckily, it was slow so Hakel guessed he had about... ten minutes to defeat Kris and heal Yellow in the process. "Hakel... I'm fine." Yellow said, trying to stay strong as she felt the cold rushing through her body. "No..." Hakel chuckled jokingly. "You're not, Yellow. And now, you're in no shape to fight with me. Blastoise and I will have to take care of things from here." "What?!" Yellow asked as the ice spreading down her hand had made her entire body as heavy as a rock. "But, Hakel..." "There's no discussion about this, Yellow..." Hakel said, standing up to take on Kris by himself as his Blastoise stood in front of him. "Besides, Machine would have my head if I let you get seriously hurt." "Hakel..." Yellow said, as a tear came to her eye. "Thank you." "No problem, Yellow! Shit, isn't a hero supposed to act this way?" Hakel asked, as he turned his head to her. They both smiled and Hakel gave her a thumb up, assuring her that he was going to beat Kris. "That's sweet kid... Really, it is..." Kris said as both of her Pokemon stepped up to face Hakel's Blastoise. "But there's no way you can win with just your Blastoise!" "I know that! That's exactly why I have more Pokemon to take down your infected Pokemon! Come out! Raichu!" Hakel threw his Pokeball up into the air, releasing his Raichu onto the battlefield. "Now, we're ready! Raichu, Blastoise, attack!" Meanwhile, Rich and Kusa rolled through the dirt as they got a buzz on their Pokenav's. Kusa took hers out and it was a message saying, "Your heroes have been defeated." This obviously wasn't from anybody they knew. She knew what it meant. Each team that had been taking on Team Rocket had been defeated, however, as they dodged another attack from Rai's Dragonite, Rich noticed that they had not received a message from Hakel or Machine's teams. Machine, Red, Yellow, and Hakel had not been defeated. This was warming to hear that Team Rocket had not completely succeeded. It was also evident that some of Team Rocket's grunts were being defeated easier than normally. Kusa guessed that because of how fast Hakel and Machine could win, they probably had defeated all the grunts they were faced up with. She and Rich worked together to do the same. Now, they were faced up against the person who had purposely instigated them from the beginning: Raion Susamajii, the bully who had tormented them all even before he became part of Team Rocket. They had to defeat him, once and for all or he would end their lives indefinitely. "Venusaur, Vine Whip!" Kusa shouted as her Venusaur threw its vines up at Dragonite, smacking it backwards. Dragonite quickly got its composure and then aimed its mouth back at Venusaur. "No, not another Hyper Beam!" Rich shouted as he charged in front of Kusa. "Pikachu, Shadow Bolt!" Rich's black colored Pikachu jumped into the air and sent a blast of black lightning up at Dragonite. "Dragonite, fire your Hyper Beam and take down that puny Pikachu!" Rai ordered as Dragonite sent a giant Hyper Beam down at Rich's Pikachu, as well as making it explode onto Rich. Rich and his Pikachu went sailing backwards, instantly forced unconscious by the explosion created by the impact of Dragonite's Hyper Beam. "Now, it's time to take care of you, once and for all, you son of a bitch! Dragonite, Hyper Beam again!" "Venusaur, SolarBeam now!" Kusa shouted as Venusaur and Dragonite sent their two attacks at one another at once, imploding on one another in the middle, throwing a blast of debris and dust all around them. "Quick thinking, Kusa..." Rai said as they both emerged from the dust, unscathed. "But it doesn't matter because you two seem to be running on your last leg, am I right?" Kusa chuckled as her and her Venusaur began breathing pretty hard. "So, what if you are? We still have plenty of fight left inside of us! So, get ready! The Pokedex Holders will NEVER surrender!" Venusaur charged at Dragonite and Rai smirked, as he threw his hand out to Dragonite. Another attack like that would destroy them, especially because of the Pokerus bestowed upon them. The situation looked grim and the power of each Pokedex Holders dwindles in the balance as they are all begin broken down and defeated by the nefarious Team Rocket. It was up to the three warriors of fire, water, and grass to defeat Team Rocket once and for all! The end will soon come, for whoever can strike the finishing blow! Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters